A Silent Fairy Chapter one
by Sandi J
Summary: As Gajeel walks through the streets of Magnolia, a young girl suddenly collides with his leg. The iron mage is confused about the reason why she is afraid of him. And why doesn't she look right at him? He very quickly finds out why and who she was running away from. Find out will happen next. I adopted this story from another author who is unable to continue it. Rated T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail – A Silent Fairy

Someone Cares

Chapter One

Note: I just wanted to let everyone that the author Lillianna Winter 17 has allowed me to adopt this great story and continue on with it for her. I just hope I can do it justice to it, after the great job she did in writing the first two chapters. So give her the credit for them.

-Dark Pheonix Master P.O.V.

"Get her! Don't let her get away!" I yell at my men as the little (h/c) haired girl gets away.

-y/n p.o.v. -

I can't stop running no matter how badly I need to. My body aches and my lungs feel as if they are on fire. I know if I stop, they will get me. I am cold, we, and unable to see. I no longer hear voices or footsteps. I still keep running. I feel my wounds start to open. But I don't stop. After a few more minutes of running, I run into something; more like someone. I fall on to my backside. I sense this person staring at me. I am frozen, in that spot, with fear. I feel the person kneel down in front of me. I snap back to my senses and frantically scoot back.

"Are you alright kiddo?" a gruff voice asks me. I visibly tremble with fear and being cold.

Gajeel's P.O.V.

I was on my way home from a job when all of a sudden a little (h/c) haired girl runs in to me. She falls on to her behind. I kneeldown in front of her. She frantically back away from me.

"Are you alright kiddo?" I ask her. She visibly trembles in fear and most likely being cold. Then and only then did I realize her face, body and clothes are covered in dirt, wounds, and bruises. She must have been running from something or someone when she ran into me. I make eye contact again. Then I notice, she looks like she can't seem to locate where my voice is coming from. A question pops in to my head. "Can you not see?" I ask. She hesitates before she weakly nods. I stand up causing more fear in her (e/c) eyes. She then closes her eyes and turns away as if I'm going to hurt her. I gently and slowly reach my hand down to her. I can't just leave her here for whatever or whomever to come get her. She looks surprised.

-(y/n) P.O.V.

I can sense the man get up. I sense his arm moving. I close my eyes and turn away expecting him to hurt me. After a few minutes I turn my head to face him and realize he is holding his hand out to me. I can sense him slightly smiling. "He really does want to help me.' I think. I hesitantly reach my hand out to his hand. Wnen my hand finally meets his he pulls me up. Male voices can be heard crystal clear in the cold, rainy night. "There she is. Get her!" yells the Dark Pheonix's Guild master.

Gajeel's P.O.V.

After I help the girl up, make voices come crystal clearn in the cold, rainy night.

"there she is get her!" yells a man with black hair. Before I have time to react, vines from one of the mages of the group of men wrap around my ankles and wrists preventing me from using an attack. Vines then wrap around the kid. She screams.

"Ler her go!" I yell, struggling to get out. The vines pull the kid over to the man, which I am assuming is the leader.

"Now be a good runt and take your punishment like the good little runt you are!" the man yells before signaling for the man with the vines to hurt her.

"Gahhhhhhh!" the girl screams. This ticks me off to no end. I rip out of the vines and start attacking.

"Iron dragon roar!" I yell, knocking half of the people out. I use close range combat to knock everyone else out. The only one standing is the guy with the annoying vines. He slams the kid in to the ground. He lets go of her only to whip her with his vines. He whips her a few times.

"Let's get this done and over with!" the man yells. He goes to strike the girl full force on the back. He gets a couple of hits in before I step in his way and the vines wrp around my arm.

"You cold hearted people." is all I say before I change my arm into a bar of iron and punch him, defeating him. The magic counsel takes them away and gives me 2,000,000 jewle reward for stopping Dark Pheonix. Apparently they have been trying to capture Dark Pheonix for a while now. I put the reward in my bag after they leave. I thin rush ove to the injured (h/c) haired kid.

"Kid," I shake her gently to try and wake her, "kid." No response. I see if she is breathing. She is. Barely. "Crap ,what do I do with her?" I ask myself. I look around to see if anyone is around. No one. I then pick her up and I head back to my house. She barely has any weight on her. 'Quit getting sidetracked gajeel.' Great I am talking to myslf now. We reach my house. I open my door and my exceed Pantherlily asks me as I lay the girl down on the couch.

"I don't know her name. All I know is she was being chased by the infamous Dark Pheonix. I also know she is blind." I tell Pantherlily. I tell Pantherlily the story as I wrap the ggirl's wounds.

"Heartless people." Pantherlily growls." "That's what I said." I reply.

Third person P.O.V.

Gajeel gently lifts the girl's head and puts a pillow underneath. Then he puts a blanket over her.

Timeskip (still third person P.O.V.)

Gajeel checks her wounds on her back. When Gajeel brought her home he had laid her on her stomach for she could not lay on her back from the wounds from the vines. Gajeel puts fresh wraps on them. A few minutes later, she awakes.

(y/n's) p.o.v.

I slowly awake on what I think is a couch. I can sense I am in a new place. I start to panic, thinking Dark Pheonix got me. I try and get up, but pain shoots through my back. I hiss in pain. A warm, rough hand is paced on my shoulder.

"Take it easy kiddo." A male voice says to me. It sounds like the voice of the man who I hid behind. "I never told you my name," he starts. I look at the direction I think his voice is." my\ \My name is Gajeel Refox."

"Where am I?" I ask with a soft dry voice.

"I brought you to my house so you weren't out in the rain." Gajeel explains. I just not.

"What's your name kiddo?" asks Gajeel.

"(Y-y/n)." I reply with the same soft and dry voice as before.

"Nice to meet you." A new voice says. I stiffen.

"It's alright, he isn't going to hurt you. That's my exceed Pantherlily."

"Exceed?" I question.

"Yeah, he's basically a cat with wings." Gajeel responds.

"What does he look like?" I ask curiously. I have never seen an exceed before.

"His fur is black and his ears are round and um," Gajeel stops to think on how to describe Pantherlily to me. "He has a little sword on his back." Gajeel finishes.

"I have never heard of an exceed before so I was curious." I explain.

"Understandable." says Pantherlily.

"I was wondering what type of magic do you use?" asks Gajeel.

"I am a fourth generation ice dragon slayer." I answer.

"Is that why Dark Pheonix was chasing you?" asks Gajeel. I nod.

"We can talk later, you should get some rest kiddo." Gajeel says. I nod and quickly fall asleep. Gajeel pulls the blanket up. "Good night kiddo." With that Gajeel goes to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail – A Silent Fairy

Going To Fairy Tail For Help

Chapter Two

Gajeel's P.O.V.

I wake up to the sun shining in my face. "Stupid, bright sun" I grumble. I get up to check on the girl. She is sound asleep still. I look at the clock lacrima. It's 12:00.

"Good afternoon Gajeel." I turn around to see Pantherlily.

"Same." I say. Pantherlily and I talk to each other for about an hour when the front door bursts open. And who is standing there? My brother.

"Heyyyy Gajeel." He says holding the ending. "Sebastian! Get your fury butt in Here!" he yells looking out the now broken door.

"Shut up Sugihari! You are going to wake her up!" I whisper yell at him.

"Who the hell is she and why is she here?" he asks.

"I saved her from the infamous dark guild know as Dark Pheonix." I explain.

"Why in the hell did you take in a 7 year old girl?!" Sughari yells. I clamp my hand over his mouth. Movement comes from the couch. I wait a few seconds to see if he woke her up but he didn't. Then a black and lime exceed comes in.

"Sugihari, you left me in Hargeon!" yellsSebastian Before I can yell at them, I hear movement on the couch. Then I hear a groan.

(y/n) p.o.v.

I awoke to the sound of yelling. "Sugihari you left me in Hargeon!" yells an unknown voice. I shift slightly. I groan from being woken up and in pain. Pain shoots through my back. I grab the back of the couch. (A/n; that is the way you are facing) I have a tight grip on the back of the couch. I attempt to hold in my screams. I hear frantic footsteps head my way. A warm, rough hand rest on my should.

"You alright kiddo?" asks Gajeel.

"M-m-m-my b-b-back h-h-hurts so b-b-bad." I struggle to speak, the pain is so bad.

Gajeel P.O.V.

I kneel down beside her and remove the wrap on her back. "Sugihari come look at this." Gajeel looks at her wounds with a face of shock and concern. From where Sugihari is standing, he can't see. So he moves behind his brother and is shocked at what he sees. He becomes very concerned for this girl. He looks outside to see the weather.

"Lily and Sebastian get a couple of blankets. Gajeel, grab the girl." Sugihari says.

"We can't! She is in no stape to be moved!" I yell.

"It's either she gets moved or she dies!" he yells back. I sigh in defeat. "This is gonna hurt eally bad kiddo." I say before picking her up. She barely contains the scream. Lily lays one of the blankets around the girl.

"Where are we going to take her Sugihari?"

"We are going to take her to Magnolia." replies Sughari.

"Why are we taking her to Magnolia?" I ask. The weather outside is a blizzard and in not good condition to travel.

"We are going to ask their guild master Makarov Dreyer the 5th wizard saint to help. He is the only one who can help save her, or she might subdue to her wounds!" yells Sugihari. I don't argue.

"Lily, get Gajeel and Sebastian carry me to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail and use high highspeed." orders Sugihari. The exceeds do as they are told. Gajeel, Sugihari and the exceeds make the long, cold and dangerous journey to Magnolia. I hold (y/n) closer to me, wrapping my arms around her to keep her wearm. He also does this to block her from the freezing winds. She curls into me tighter. We reach the outskirts of Magnolia.

"Gajeel, my magic is running out." Pantherlily states.

"Sugihari, same goes for me." Sebastian says. Both exceeds very slowly lowers to the ground, struggling to keep their partners and the girl up in the air. All of a sudden both exceeds fall from exhaustion. I take action to protect the the girl. I have my arms tightly around her and turn myself so my back will hit the ground first. All of us hit the snow covered ground. I grunt in pain as my back hits the ground. Alll of us hit the snow covered ground. I grunt in pain as my back hits the ground. I sit up.

"Sugihari, are you alright?" I ask as I stand up still holding the girl. I then hear shuffling. Sugihari appears holding Lily and Sebastian.

"I am fine but I don't think these two are. I don't sense magic from them."Sugihari has a face full of concern. Before I can answer the girl lets out a blood curdling pain filled scream. I I lift my cloak and the blanket around the girl to see her wounds worsening.

"We need to get to Magnolia right now!" I yell as I caved the girl again and start running in the direction we were flying. Sugihari doesn't say anything as he runs after me.

Third Person P.O.V.

Gajeel and Sugihari runs as fast as they can to Fairy Tail. The winds of the blizzard are blowing Gajeel around, making it harder to get there.

"G-G-Gajeel" the girl stutters, her voice fading at the end. Gajeel looks down to see the girl shivering and struggling more so to stay awake.

"Sugihari, she isn't going to make it!" Gajeel yells over the wind.

"She won't have to wait. We are here." Sugihari yells back. Sugihari places the exceeds in one arm as he tries to pull open the door. The wind is blowing in the direction going against the door. Sugihari finally gets the door open. The few members that are still there stop what they are doing and stare at Gajeel and Sugihari.

"Where is Makarov?" Sugihari asks looking around for the old man.

"I am right here Sugihari." a short old man says.

"Makarov, please help our Friend. She needs medical attention that is way out of our understanding." Sugihari explains with a voice ful of worry. Makarov looks at the girl in Gajeel's arms.

"She was attacked by the infamous dark guild known as Dark Pheonix." Gajeel he moves his cloak and blanket off the girl so Makarov can see her wounds. Makarov's eyes widen. He takes action immediately.

"Mira, lead them to the infirmary at once!" Makorove commands as at a white haired barmaid.

"On it master." she replies. "This way." the two boys follow her as Makarov follows them. Gajeel lays the girl on one of the beds and moves the blanket so it is on her legs, not touching the wound.

Gajeel is in a chair next to her. Her face twists in pure pain and agony. She tries to hold back a scream but doesn't succeed. Her scream rings throughout the guild hall. Her breathing is heavy.

"Gajeel, I'm scared." She weakly says as she looks in the direction of where she thinks he is. Gajeel lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be alright kiddo." Gajeel doesn't even believe himself. A pink haired older woman then walks in. Upon seeing this girl's state, she rushes over.

"Porlyusica, thank you for coming on such short notice and through this blizzard." Makarov thanks the woman.

"Don't get you hopes up, this girl will be very very lucky to make it through the night." she replies. She gets to work.

Time skip: Gajeel's p.o.v.

That woman kicked us out a couple of hours ago. Sugihari and I were waiting to hear anything about the girl. A few minutes later the woman comes out of the room. I stand up.

"Is she alright?" I ask. Porlyusica nods.

"Her wounds had magic from the attacker's vines. I know they are vines because nothing else but nature magic holds that magic in her wounds. I also have a question." She explains then states.

"What's your question?" Sugihari asks.

"Can the girl see? She asks.

"No she can't." I reply.

"SHE'S BLIND?!" Sugarhari and Porlyusica yell in union. I nod. After getting over her shock, Porlyusica talks again.

"I have done all I can for her right now. All we can do is wait to see if her body will reject the treatment or welcome it." We both not. She lets us see the girl. I sit back in the chair and Sugihari stand behind me. The girl is peacefully asleep. Sugihari gets a call from his guild master to come back to the guild.

"Be careful." I say to my brother.

"I will." he replies, grabbing Sebastian who is healed but is sleeping . With that Sugihari leaves to go to his guild. I rest my arms on the bed this girl is on and lay my head on them. I soon fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail—A Silent Fairy

Chapter Three

AN: I think for the rest of the story I'm going to give little y/n a name which I think may suit her-Samaya. I mean no disrespect to the original owner of this story. I just like the name.

I woke up to the warmth of the sun on my face, and the gentle touch of a small hand on my left forearm. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with my right hand. Blinking a few times, I looked over to see y/n waking up as well. She must have put her hand on my arm in her sleep; probably needing comfort through touch.

"Hey squirt, are you feeling any better?" I ask quietly with a gentle smile on my face.

"I'm feeling a little better, thank you; but my back is still very painful." y/n answered.

."I'm sure your back will feel much better soon. There was so much going on yesterday, I forgot to ask you what your name is. Mine is Gajeel Redfox. What's yours?" I replied. I noticed that y/n was able to pinpoint exactly where my face was as I kept talking.

"My name is Samaya Kandoro. I want to thank you for saving me from those awful people." the girl now known as Samaya replied.

"You're welcome Samaya. I need to go down stairs and get myself some breakfast. Do you need anything?" Gajeel asks before he stands up.

"Yes, umm, I need to, umm, go to the bathroom. And I am a little hungry." Samaya replied, feeling a little embarrassed about having to tell Gajeel the first part.

"Alright, I can take you downstairs with me to a friend of mine who can help you. Her name is MiraJane." I replied as he stood up and grabbed a blanket to wrap around my little friend.

I watched as Samaya slowly sat up, whimpering a few times as pain shot through her back. I knew she was getting ready for me to pick her up. She seemed to know that I was going to wrap a blanket arounds her as she leaned forward a bit. I carefully wrapped the item around her and slowly placed the blanket and arm under her legs. She gasped a little as she settled in to my arms, but didn't scream.

"Are you all set to do this Samaya?"I asked as I turned and walked to the infirmary door. It might be a little scary at first, but you don't have to worry. I'll be there for you." I reassured.

"Okay Gajeel. I trust you." Samaya answered. This comment touched my heart, and tears started to form in my eyes, but I blinked them back as I entered the hallway. When we came to the bar, I motioned MiraJane to stay quiet for a moment. This confused the bar maid for a moment, but obliged, as she saw the young girl look around.

"Samaya, can you sense anyone else near us?" I asked. Me and MiraJane watched as the little girl looked around. Her gaze finally landed near MiraJane. Gajeel motioned for the surprised barmaid to speak gently.

"That was amazing little one. When you are feeling better, I would like to know how you did that." MiraJane replied softly. She was surprised even further when Samaya turned her head a little more and looked right at her.

"Now, what can I do for the two of you?" Mira asked gently.

"Umm, I need to go to the bathroom...and I'm a little hungry. I can't do the first on my own just yet." Samaya replied hesitantly.

"And I need to get some breakfast; as soon as you're done with Samaya." I answered.

"Well, I can certainly help you out sweetie. And I'll be careful of her back Gajeel." Mira replied reassuredly.. "Kinana, can you come and get Gajeel something to eat while I tend to Samaya please?

"Sure. Who is Samaya?" Kinana asked.

"This little one is Samaya. The one all you heard scream earlier.

"Alright. Samaya, what would you like to eat?" Kinana asked gently.

Samaya jerked a little in MiraJane's arms and winced a little. She hadn't expected the new woman to be there and her sudden action had caused some pain to shoot through her back.

"Umm, can I have poached eggs and bacon please?" Samaya asked timidly.

"You sure can sweetie. I should have your breakfast ready for you when you come back. Okay?" Kinana reassured.

"Okay." Samaya answered shyly, subconsciously leaning in to Mira, who could feel the young child shiver out of fear.

'What have they done to this child!' MiraJane thought to herself as she took the child to the bathroom.

As MiraJane supported Samaya while she sat on the toilet, she felt the little girl stiffen and grimaced at just about every action she took, just to use the toilet.

'I can't believe someone would be so heartless as to harm a child like this.' MiraJane growled to herself.

"Um, MiraJane-san? I'm finished." Samaya replied quietly, snapping MiraJane from her daydream.

"Hm? I'm sorry sweetheart. Let's get you off that thing and wrapped up. I'm sure there's two people and a lovely warm breakfast waiting for you." MiraJane stated as she finished wrapping the blanket around her little friend and picked her up carefully.

As they came up to the bar, Kinana came out of the kitchen with Samaya's breakfast. The young woman made sure to make a gentle sound as not to startle the little girl.

"That was good timing; I just finished making your breakfast Samaya. Why don't you come and sit with Gajeel while you eat your breakfast? I think he'd like that." Kinana replied as she walked over to the table Gajeel was sitting at.

"Okay, I'd like that. Is the healer coming in today?" Samaya asked as MiraJane gently put her down on a cushioned seat next to the buff iron slayer. The young man gently slid his arm over and touched the young girl's arm to let her know he was there.

I made a conscious decision to be like a protective big brother for the little girl. He felt strongly that Samaya had a long road of recovery ahead of her. But he knew the others would be there for Samaya to. He could see that a lot of them already were. At least the ones who where here.

Just as Samaya and Gajeel finished their breakfast, the front door of the guild slowly opened. This person is the guild's healer Porsylusica, come to check on her newest patient. She wouldn't openly admit it, but she was taking a liking to the young girl.

"And how is the young one doing?" Porsylusica stated firmly and quietly as she approached the table.

"I'm doing better ma'am, but I'm still very sore." Samaya answered.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Those are pretty bad wounds on your back. I need to see wounds so I can tend to them properly." Porsylusica stated and waited for someone to pick the young girl up.

"I'll take Samaya and watch over her Gajeel. I think it would be a good idea if you went home and changed clothes and rested for while." MiraJane replied as she gently picked up the girl and followed Porlyusica in to the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

A Silent Fairy

Fears and Challenges

Chapter Four

As I walked to the guild the next morning, I couldn't help but wonder how Samaya was doing. Mira had insisted on taking the little girl home with her so I could get a good night's sleep.I had to admit that the little squirt was growing on me. I had even entertained the idea adopting her. But thought it would be better to wait and see if she made it through the next couple of days.

"Gajeel-san…Gajeel." A familiar voice called out. I turned my head to see my good friend Juvia approaching. I stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Juvia is glad to you again. How was your mission?" Juvia asked, smiling.

"Piece of cake. The idiots didn't know what hit them. I wanted to talk to you about something I may need your help with." I asked my blue haired friend.

"Of course Gajeel-san. What is it?" Juvia asked, looking intently at me.

"I need your help. I got in to town the other day when a little girl ran in to me, literally. The guild, Dark Phoenix were chasing her. When they caught up to the two of us, their nature mage bound my ankles and wrists before I could do anything. The mage then grabbed her, threw her to the ground and started to whip her. When I was able to get free of the vines, I beat the pulp out of them. The council gave me two million jewels and took them away.' I reported.

"Oh my god Gajeel, is she going to be alright?!" Juvia exclaimed in shock, putting her hands up to her mouth.

"Porlyusica, was able to get the magic out of her little body, and she appears to be on the mend. But I have a feeling it's a long road of recovery for her." I reported. Just then, we heard MiraJane's frantic voice calling me as she ran towards us.

"Gajeel, it's Samaya. She's suddenly developed a very high fever. She was fine up until five minutes ago. She's calling for you. Jet has gone to get Porlyusica. Juvia, I think you can help out as well." MiraJane exclaimed as she came up to the pair.

"Of course I will. Is Samaya this little girl you're talking about Gajeel?" Juvia asked.

"Yes she is. And she's blind." Gajeel stated as they all started to rush back to the guild. Juvia hesitated for a moment, at this revelation before she ran after Gajeel and Mira. When they entered, they ran up to the infirmary and entered the room just as Porysalusica was putting the last bit of salve on Samaya's back.

"What's wrong with Samaya Porlyusica?" Gajeel asked worriedly.

"She's has a bad infection and is running a very high fever. You need to get as many wash cloths and cold water as you can to cool her back down. At this rate she might die just from the heat of the infection alone." Porlyusica instructed.

"My friend here can help. She's a water mage and can supply the cool water." Gajeel informed.

"Ga-gajeel? I don't feel very good. What's happening to me?" Samaya whimpered.

"Yes it's me have a bad infection and a high fever. The healer's put some salve on your back and I have a water mage friend here who can help bring down the fever. Here name is Julia." Gajeel replied gently.

"Hi Samaya, Juvia's name is Juvia and I would like to help you if that's okay? Gajeel told me what happened to you." Juvia replied gently, making sure she made bit of a sound before approaching the bed.

"I'd like that, thank you Juvia." Samaya panted out and laid her head down wearily.

As Juvia gently and carefully started to apply her water magic to Samaya's hot back, it instantly evaporated. She looked over at Gajeel in desperation. He simply nodded, getting her message and quickly left the room.

"Mira, I'm going to need a lot of cold water and cloths. Juvia's water is evaporating the second it touches Samaya's back." Gajeel almost hollered out as he ran down the stairs.

"Oh my kami, her little back is that hot?! Here's the water Gajeel. I'll be right up with the cloths." Mira replied as she quickly grabbed a bucket and handed it to the iron dragon slayer.

"What's going on Mira? Why all the commotion?" Master Makurov asks, coming in to the main hall from a back door room.

"It's that little girl, Samaya. She has a very high fever because of an infection in her little back.

"If you need to get anything for her, get it. I don't care how much it costs; the child shouldn't be suffering like this because of that foul guild." Makurov replied urgently, as he turned and headed upstairs and to the infirmary.

"Yes master." Mira answered firmly. He was right. No child should suffer like Samaya was because of some heartless fools.

Master Makurov then headed upstairs and quietly entered the infirmary and closed the door softtly. Going over to Samaya's bed and gently hopped up on the end of the bed and watched the little girl shiver, sweat and whimper. The master growled quietly and jumped off the bed.

"Juvia, Gajeel, do what you can for little Samaya. I'll be in my office after talking to Mira. I'll make sure those Dark Phoenix dunderheads spend a very long time in jail for what they did to her." The master informed them.

"Yes master." Juvia and Gajeel answered their master. They could see he was angry because of what happened to the little girl on the bed. The short elderly master hurried out of the room and headed to the down to the bar.

"How is Samaya doing master?" Mira asked as she came back from delivering drinks to the guild mates.

"Not very good Mira. If she makes it through the night, I'll know for sure that she's a strong child. Do you know of any way of contacting Gary. I think we need his ice to help get little Samaya's back cooled down." The master asked.

"I believe I still have the request paper for the job team ants took. I'll go look it up now." Mira replied firmly. She was just as angry at Dark Phoenix for what they had done.

"Master. Do you want me to contact me to contact Gary." Max asked as he approached the bar.

"Of course Max, as soon as you can. After you've contacted Gary, tell him I'll be sending Lilly to bring him back. And he's to contact Erza and tell her that she and the rest of team Natsu need to stay quiet when the get to the guild.

"Yes master. I'm on it." Max answered firmly and went back to his seat to start his concentration routine. (he's a telepathic mage.

Master Makurov could see that all of his children wanted to help the little patient up in the infirmary. He simply nodded to them and headed back upstairs and to his office.


	5. Chapter 5

A Silent Fairy Help Is Here Chapter Five

As the master stepped up to his office door, he looked down at his children and smiled. He knew that they were all trying to come up with ways to help Samaya. Knowing Laki and a few others, they were going to find ways to help the little girl navigate her way around to guild by herself once she was well enough. A thought occurred to him. His friend's daughter specialized in helping the visually impaired. She might know of ways to improve things in the guild.

As he shut down the lacrima phone, he sat back and sighed. Every last member of the Dark Phoenix guild had been caught and put in to the top security section of the prison. They were not getting out for a very long time. When he had phoned and told his friend and daughter what had happened, they were more than happy to come and help. Just then, MiraJane knocked on the open door and walked in.

"Have you had any luck Mira?" Makurov asked expectantly.

"Yes I have master. I had saved a copy of the request they took. It was for the town of GiroTown, half a day from Haergeon. They should be finished the job and heading home by now. I took the liberty of showing Pantherlily the directions and he's on his way to get Gray.

Max had sat down in a quiet corner of the guild and started to fully concentrate on Gray. He really cared for Samaya like she was his own little sister, and it made him angry, knowing she was in so much pain.

Meanwhile with Team Natsu

"Well, flamebrain, we would have more of the reward if you hadn't burnt down three homes. You were totally off the mark!" Gray fumed.

"You try keeping your aim straight when someone startles you." Natsu snapped back, glaring at the person on the sidewalk a few hundred feet away.

"Don't get started you two. It was a hard fight and we're all tired. Let's just get home." Erza replied firmly as they all started their "cross country" trip via their rented magic mobile, to Haergeon and it's train station.

Just as they were halfway to Hargeon, Gray jumped a little as he heard a familiar voice in his head. Since Erza was sitting beside him, she instinctively stopped the vehicle and gave him a warning look.

"Max, is that you? Why are you contacting me now." Gray replied quietly so only Erza would know what was going on.

*Gray, what I have to tell you is urgently. Get Erza to open her mind to me, so I can talk to her at the same time.* Max replied telepathically.

"Erza, Max wants you to concentrate on him. I guess he needs to talk to the two of us." Gray relayed and waited until he saw that Erza was concentrating.

"Okay Max, Erza's listening." Gray replied in his head.

*Gray, we need your ice powers to help cool something down. There's no time to explain; Pantherlily is on his way to get you. Erza when you, Lucy and Natsu get back to the guild, all of you will need to be quiet when you come in. Gajeel, MiraJane or the master will explain things when you arrive.* Max informed.

"Is there trouble at the guild Max?" Erza asked telepathically.

*Not at the moment. Let's just say, when the four of you hear what happened, you'll be pretty upset as well. I have to go Erza, my magic is running low.* Max replied and the connection was abruptly cut off. Just then they all saw Pantherlilly come flying in at full speed. When he got to Gray, the black exceed landed on on the ice mage's shoulder, panting a little.

"Gray have you ever made a thin sheet of ice for healing purposes?" Pantherlilly asked.

"Yes I have, but not for healing purposes. Why?" Gray asked.

"Fairly Tail has a very sick little girl up in the infirmary, and she's running a very high temperature. Juvia is trying to help her with her water magic, but it's taking some time to start working. The girl's little back is so hot you could fry an egg on it and she has a bad infection!" Pantherlilly.

"What's her name Lilly. And how high is her temperature?" Lucy asked.

"Her name is Samaya and her temperature is at 109 degrees. It was when I left." Lilly replied.

"Lilly, that's way too high! Even for an adult! She'll die if it isn't brought down soon!" Lucy gasped with the others.

"I know, that's why I came to get Cray, I can run at top speed for a while in my battle form. Hop on Gray and we'll get going." Lilly demanded in his gruff voice as he transformed and turned around and bent down a little. Gray immediately jumped on and gripped the exceed's strong shoulders.

Lilly quickly took off and ran faster with each step. Gray had to tuck his face in to the exceed's neck to avoid having his breath taken away. On the way, Pantherlilly told Gary everything that had happened. He wasn't surprised when he heard Gray growl angrily. He felt the same way.


End file.
